GUNSLINGER
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: con 2 sangres corriendo por sus venas junto a su mejor amigo y camarada, seran los mercenarios mas codiciados por las 3 facciones y muchas mas, ellos nunca han fallado un encargo, nunca han fallado un disparo en su vida y aun con las facciones no sera excepcion, porque ellos son GUNSLINGER


**Hola queridos lectores aquí FIRE OF THE DEAD con una mala noticia mi computadora principal acaba de romperse y con eso todos los datos de las historias anteriores, las tengo en una unidad USB, pero no están actualizadas, hasta que la arreglen, quiero escribir esta historia por, motivos de fanatismo hacía varias cosas de la vida real adelanto que es un Issei x Rias nada más y un OC x ¿? - (ese ¿? lo deciden ustedes)-, algunos dirán "esto no es High School DXD porque no tiene harem" a esa gente le adelanto que para eso puedes hacer tu historia con el harem más masivo que quieras, pero esta es mi historia- (PD: no lo digo de manera agresiva, pero si seria)- bien vamos con esta historia.**

 **HSDXD no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador excepto las modificaciones a la historia y el OC es un personaje M.U.G.E.N de los fans de King of Fighters: Another K'**

GUNSLINGER

Nos encontramos en Japón mas precisamente en la ciudad de Kuoh, era de noche, pero sus zonas residenciales estaban en completo silencio, por lo que esa parte no nos interesa, así que vamos más por los lugares abandonadas, en un desguace de autos…

BANG- se escuchan disparos

BANG- se escucha de nuevo

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG- claramente eran disparos de alguien en contra de

Gruuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- una voz distorsionada se escucha en el área de los disparos

BUM- una explosión de humo ocurre, y se ve una sombra saltar hacia atrás seguida de una más grande y sin apariencia humana o de cualquier ser vivo que se halla visto en el mundo, una criatura con un cuerpo mitad humano mitad monstruo- (es demasiado largo describirlo por eso busquen U3 de Resident Evil 4)

El humano estaba vestido con una gabardina negra, debajo una camisa blanca, un pantalón algo abombado, negro, zapatos de punta y un sombrero, e su cintura, llevaba un cinturón con 2 Revolver de la época de los vaqueros del oeste y varios tambores de Revolver con balas para cambiar sin perder tiempo en recargar bala por bala

¿?: Bien, monstruo, terminemos esto- cambiando el tambor de un revolver- quiero volver a mi casa antes de que de mi programa- el monstruo simplemente rugió, y se abalanzo en contra del desconocido- bien- apuntando a los ojos disparo 4 balas a los órganos aculares, que impactaron perfectamente, obligando a la bestia, a cubrirse con su mano izquierda, atacando a todas las direcciones con su tentáculo en su brazo derecho sin ver, en eso el humano corrió a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques del tentáculo, salto y apunto a su cabeza, pero entonces con su mano izquierda intenta alejarlo, pero solo le quita el sombrero y entonces- Bye, Bye- dispara en su boca haciendo que la bala pase de la boca hacia el cráneo y salga matándolo al momento.

Al caer al suelo se aleja del cuerpo muerto y agarra su sombrero y le da un vistazo a la luna que ilumino sus ojos de color miel, se quitó la máscara que cubría su boca y nariz para respirar mejor, pero en eso llega de entre las sombras otra persona con una edad de 19 años, con el cabello castaño peinado asía atrás del que sobresalían dos mechones, con una chaqueta que parecía hecha de licra abierta por la parte del pecho, que mostraba una cruz metálica, un pantalón hecho del mismo material de la chaqueta y unos zapatos marrones

¿?: Dash, veo que terminaste con el tuyo, ¿nos vamos ya? - el ahora reconocido como Dash…

Dash: si, veo que el tuyo fue más difícil, pero al final pudiste con el ya vámonos de una vez a recibir el pago para ir a casa- pero lo ve parado sin moverse- eh Issei vas a estar ahí toda la noche.

Issei: no ahí voy- colocándose el sombrero, pero no la máscara y camina junto a Dash, pero aparece un círculo mágico a sus espaldas del cual salen 4 personas- (ya saben quiénes son)

Esas 4 personas miran la cantidad de desastre que había en el lugar, el cadáver del demonio renegado en el suelo y las 2 personas que había en el lugar

Rias: ustedes 2 quienes son y que hacen en mi territorio- apuntándoles con un dedo- respondan o tendré que eliminarlos- aumentando y mostrando algo de su aura destructiva mientras que su equipo se puso en guardia, pero…

Issei: hermosa- soltó la palabra hipnotizado por la diosa que tenía frente a sus ojos haciendo que todos la escuchen y sonrojo mucho a Rias quien se dio la vuelta ocultando su sonrojo

Dash: Guau, no sabía que te gustaban las pelirrojas pechugonas, además de que es muy sexi, me alegro por ti Issei- dijo su nombre revelando su identidad.

Issei: ¡Idiota! - lo golpea en la cabeza- ¡ahora saben quién soy!

Kiba: ¿Issei? ¿Hyodo Issei del salón 2-B? - mirando con incredibilidad

Issei: si-suspira resignado- soy Hyodo Issei y- por venganza- él es Key Dash- también de la clase 2-B

Dash: ¡desgraciado! -lo sujeta de la gabardina- ¡ahora también saben quién soy yo!

Issei: que te den tú me delataste primero- también sujetándolo de su chaqueta- ¡quieres pelea maldito!

Dash: ¡cuando quieras pistolero de quinta-entonces se envolvieron en una nube de polvo en la que se veían puños, patadas de vez en cuando las cabezas de alguno de los 2 mientras se insultaban, siguieron así por un rato, hasta que sintieron una rara presión en el aire, como si la muerte les soplara las nucas, se dieron la vuelta despacio y vieron a Rias con un aura que presagiaba algo para nada agradable para los 2 mercenarios entonces decidieron hacer lo que todo hombre que aprecie su vida haría…!CORRER!. Issei saco de su gabardina una esfera con un seguro en un orificio que tenía, lo lanzo al aire y le disparo haciendo que su contenido saliera en grandes cantidades de arena para bloquear la vista de los demonios y como de una simple esfera de vidrio pudo salir tales cantidades de arena… ni puta idea

Issei y Dash: ¡no nos atraparas con vida! -decían mientras corrían por sus vidas.

…

 **Este es un pequeño prólogo de una historia que tenía pensada también hace tiempo, este es el último proyecto que tengo pensado, a partir de ahora me dedicare a actualizar las historias ya publicadas- (pero recuerden que estudio para exámenes así que no creo poder hacerlo muy seguido.)**

 **Una cosa que quiero comentarles es que las habilidades y tácticas de Issei serán iguales a las de Erron Black de Mortal Combat X y Another K' técnicamente sería un OOC por si me lo preguntan y sobre el harem posiblemente si recibo muchos pedidos cambie de opinión y tengo algunas pensadas y una última cosa ¿debería darle a Issei la Boosted Gear? Porque yo planeaba algo distinto y agregar algún OC que lo tuviera. En fin, es todo por ahora espero que le den su apoyo y hasta que mi llama vuelva a arder, me despido FIRE OF THE DEAD**

 **Pd: la siguiente en actualizar será: SANGRE UCHIHA.**


End file.
